Filter media can be used to remove contamination in a variety of applications. Depending on the application, the filter media may be designed to have different performance characteristics. For example, filter media may be designed to have performance characteristics suitable for hydraulic applications which involve filtering contamination in pressurized fluids.
In general, filter media can be formed of a web of fibers. For example, the web may include microglass fibers amongst other components. The fiber web provides a porous structure that permits fluid (e.g., hydraulic fluid) to flow through the filter media. Contaminant particles contained within the fluid may be trapped on the fibrous web. Filter media characteristics, such as fiber diameter and basis weight, affect filter performance including filter efficiency, dirt holding capacity and resistance to fluid flow through the filter.
There is a need for filter media that can be used in hydraulic applications which has a desirable balance of properties including a high dirt holding capacity and a low resistance to fluid flow across the filter media.